


Whys and What Ifs

by EllieRose101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Harry and Hermione were meant for each other, but they’d married their canon partners anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whys and What Ifs

One Shot

It was yet another Weasley family reunion. They’d been part of so many, throughout the years, and for many of those many years Molly had organized the weekend-long event for her greatly extended family almost effortlessly. When the task fell to the next generation, however, it was suddenly deemed fortuitous that Molly had birthed so many children, so they could all pitch in to help together – along with their spouses.

Hermione was preparing a casserole when Harry passed the kitchen and spotted her.

“It’s odd to see you not surrounded by children,” he remarked, casually.

“Don’t tempt fate,” she replied, “I’ve only just convinced them to stop _‘helping’_ and go outside to play.”

Harry laughed, “Being a grandmother suits you.”

The comment earning him a glare, he quickly clarified, “In a very non-stereotypical way!”

When Hermione said, “You need to back peddle faster than that, Potter,” he could have sworn she was channeling Minerva McGonagall.

“You’re not an old woman!” he sputtered, and she laughed earnestly.

“Honestly Harry, you shouldn’t be so easy to wind up after all these years.”

He donned a relieved grin at that, admitting, “It’s the effect you have on me. Befuddle my brain.”

Suddenly there was an awkwardness between them, as they were both acutely aware of what he meant.

Seemingly out of the blue, Hermione asked, “Why is it we never gave us a shot?”

Harry should have been startled by the question, but part of him felt like it had always hung in the air between them. _The question that must not be asked_. He’d spent years in expectation of it – knowing, sooner or later, Hermione’s fierce curiosity would win out over her stubbornness.

Finally, he answered, “It’s not an issue we’ve ever acknowledged out loud. How could we try anything when we were so busy pretending we’d never even thought about it?”

She gave a brief nod, knowing he was right.

Pushing his luck, he continued. noting, “Not much stopping us now. Enough time has passed. Been years since Ginny and I split. I think the kids would get used to the idea.”

“No,” she said, firmly, shaking her head. “I couldn’t do it to Ron’s memory. It would be… it feels wrong.”

Harry nodded then. “I know. He was like a brother to me. And Ginny, well, part of me will always love her it just wasn’t-“

“Enough,” Hermione finished the sentence for him. “Too much water under the bridge. Just… just let me…”

Before he knew what was happening, her lips were pressed to his in a gentle kiss.

His breath caught.

“I just needed to see what that was like,” she whispered, before a young child ran into the kitchen with a grazed knee and the moment was gone forever.

Harry nodded on his way out of the room, leaving her to it.


End file.
